Sadness and Nothing More!
by Invader Glow
Summary: A new Cousin has appeared but she has a plan to kill Stitch and more. She is great actor as well.


**Sadness and Nothing More!**

**I own nothing except Shady experiment 700.**

One sunny summer day on the island of Kauai Lilo and Stitch went to go see how all the other experiments were doing in the one true place where they belong. What Lilo and Stitch didn't know is that pair of red glowing eyes was watching them. "Well that was all of them." said, Lilo. "Ih." said, Stitch. Then a blue and red experiment jumped out of the bushes and tackled Stitch to the ground. But once Stitch growled at the new experiment the new experiment 700 was afraid of him, because she heard about how he captured all he others. "I'm so sorry 626."said, Experiment 700. "That's okay." said, Stitch. "Let's give you a name to call you by before we talk more." said, Lilo. "Oh you can call me Shady." said, Shady. So they went home with Shady, but Shady has an evil plan to make Stitch's family sad and to tear them apart. But she has to wait until she gains Stitch's trust. So on the next day Shady got all of Stitch's trust but Lilo wasn't so sure about the new experiment. "So Stitch why do you trust Lilo so much?" asked, Shady. "Because Lilo promised to always to tell me the truth." said, Stitch. "Well she lied to you, yep I heard her saying that you are nothing but a stupid experiment and she wants you to just drop dead!" said, Shady. "Well then I'll never listen to her ever again." said, Stitch angrily as he went back home with Shady. When they came through the door Stitch just ignored Lilo's greeting and walked by her &went up to his room, but Shady gave Lilo an evil grin. As the days went by Shady kept on making Stitch angrier at Lilo for something she didn't do. "Jumba what kind of info do you have on Experiment 700?"asked, Lilo. "You mean Shady oh yes she told about you and how you thought I was no smarter than a fish." said, Jumba. So Lilo just left Jumba alone in his ship so she started to think aloud to herself. "First Stitch ignores me, Nani just glares at me Pleakly cries when I walk by him, and Jumba won't tell me anything at all." Said, Lilo as Stitch walked by being led by Shady to the depths on the huge forest so Lilo followed them to see what they were up to. "Stitch if you want all the pain to end I wouldn't do it but this is the last thing you can do is to just give yourself up to Gantu so he can just kill you." said, Shady. "I don't know about that Shady." said, Stitch with tears in his eyes. "Okay then take this dagger and stab yourself in the heart." said, Shady. "But a good Christian wouldn't do that." said, Stitch. "That's it I'll kill you now everyone will think Lilo did it and they will all fall apart yes, it's true I lied to everyone about Lilo for something she didn't do." said, Shady. So right then and there she Stabbed Stitch in the gut and started back home with him in her arms pretending she was sad. So Lilo ran home but Shady beat her there so everyone was angry at her. "Look I can explain." said, Lilo as she told the story and showed them pictures. Soon they all believed her and they went upstairs but they were too late Shady was already consuming Stitch's fresh blood. "Shady we know what you did and that you can bring Stitch back to life." said, Lilo as she put an experiment capturing unit over her. "You are too late Stitch is dead." said, Shady. But before Stitch was gone completely he said his last few words. "Ohana means family, family means no one gets left behind or forgotten." said, Stitch. "Stitch please don't die on us you can't do this to us!" cried out Lilo. Everyone in the room except Shady broke down crying over Stitch's death. But as Lilo was trying to dry her tears and brave like Stitch would want her to be, she saw Shady starting to cry. "Shady why did you kill Stitch?" asked, Lilo. "I don't know Hamsterviel made me put up this whole act he thought if he killed Stitch the rest of you will just all fall apart." said, Shady crying. "Why Stitch why!" cried Lilo as loud as she could. As they all cried for some reason they still heard Stitch's laughter. "Don't be sad." said, a gentle voice. "Why not?" asked, everyone. "Because just say his name three times and just see what happens." said, the voice. "okay." said, Lilo. "Stitch, Stitch, Stitch!" cried, everyone even Shady. Then Stitch just floated from his once death bed into the arms of Shady. "I love you big brother best friend forever!" cried Shady as she cried out a few more tears. Then Stitch opened his eyes and hugged Shady a said the sweetest word loud enough for all to hear. "No matter what Hamsterviel does we will always be together forever." said, Stitch as he lived on with his family but was still weak and soon will die but he is giving all of his love to his family.

The End!

Not a good ending I know but please R&R!


End file.
